Dos brujas buenas
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Zick y Elena no se han estado llevando del todo bien y la llegada de dos brujas no ayuda en nada. (lo se, cada día hago peores resúmenes, voy atrasada con lo demás fic, pero para haya voy XD) Esto es un one-shot...


Dos brujas buenas

Faltaban solamente tres días para las vacaciones de verano, las cuales Zick y Helena no podían esperar a que llegaran. Sonando la campana de final de clases ambos se encaminaron de vuelta a casa divagando en planes y travesuras, estaban bastante concentrados en eso cuando se percataron de la discusión que sostenían David y Annie con Ford y Sook.

-Desde que te gustas las NIÑAS has dejado de salir con nosotros.- dijo bastante molesto el chico de gafas.

-Disculpa, pero no es mi culpa que ustedes sigan comportándose como niños.- Dijo David

-No somos niños, somos hombres y no estamos perdiendo el tiempo con "juegos de niñas".- dijo en defensa Ford

-Ustedes lo que tienen es envidia, solo porque ninguna chica se fije en ustedes tienen que andar molestándonos.- respondió Annie desesperada.

-Chicos...chicos, calma. ¿Que es lo que pasa?.- dijo Helena incorporándose a la conversación.

-Son de nuevo estos rufianes, les molesta que David y yo estemos saliendo.-

-Vamos, solo es eso...¡chicos!- exclamo Helena harta de la mismas cantaletas.

-Tu no te metas Patata, sigue tu camino con tu NOVIO.- dijo amenazantemente Sooc.

\- ¿Que...como...que? ¿Cual novio?-

-Vamos no niegues que tu y Zick también están saliendo.-

-El y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos...¿me escuchaste? ¡amigos!-

-Déjalos Helena, nos tienen envidia porque estamos creciendo y ellos solo se quedan atrás, anda ya...nuestros NOVIOS nos esperan.- dijo Annie mientras la jalaba del brazo.

\- ¡QUE ZICK NO ES MI NOVIO!- grito desesperada.

\- ¿A si? ¿y por que eres la única que lo niega? Zick nunca dice lo contrario.-

-Claro que lo hace, Zick se los dirá...¿Zick...zick?- pero en ese momento él ya no estaba.

Zick estaba detrás de la barda del parque, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la discusión. Desde hacia meses que él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Helena, incluso se le confeso en una carta, pero seguramente Bombolo se la había comido. Tenia la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuanta, como tan de repente, cada que alguien lo emparejaba con su amiga lo negaba a todo pulmón, y como de un día para otro ya ni respondía. Pero para su desgracia fue Sooc, el creído de la escuela quien lo noto primero.

¿Que había de malo en él?¿por que no todo podía seguir como antes...cuando solo eran amigos?¿Por que tenia que haberse enamorado de ella?.

Un montón de preguntas surcaban por su cabeza hasta que dos par de jóvenes con disfraces de brujas llamaron su atención. Estas repartían algo a los niños, quienes gustosos corrían y gritaban. Una de ella se percato de la presencia de Zick y con un par de golpes aviso a la otra quien al verlo lanzo pequeñas carcajadas. El chico encojio los hombros al ver que venían así él, pero prefería encararlas a ambas que regresar a la discusión con los demás.

-Oh, hermana...¿ya viste esa cara?- Dijo una de ellas.

-Es la cara de un chico que sufre por amor...Si, eso no tiene otra solución.-

-¿Que...Quien les dijo?...no, es que...eso no tiene nada que ver...-respondió nervioso, ¿tanto se me nota? pensó Zick.

-Conocemos bien esa cara...la chica no te ve más que como amigo.-

-Solo amigos...-termino por resaltar la otra.

Desde muy pequeño Zick había podido ver cosas muy raras, fantasmas y monstruos eran su pan de cada día, por lo que sufría de un extraño escepticismo con la mayoría de las cosas, era lógico que ellas también habían escuchado la charla y que lo habían visto espiarla desde la puerta del parque.

-Bien...si, es una chica, ¿cual es la única solución?- dijo Zick con sarcasmo.

-Comer.- dijeron en coro ambas brujas mientras de mostraban un cupcake.

Zick se rió a carcajada, era el peor consejo que le habían dado en su vida, ¿como un panecillo le haría olvidar sus problemas?

-Vamos, no lo menos precies, es una panecillo de mimosa cake, una nueva tienda que se abrirá en octubre.- Dijo acercándole el postre.

-¿Por eso están vestidas de brujas? no es muy pronto, aun estamos en junio.- pregunto Zick que tomo el cupcake.

\- Puede que tu digas eso, pero en aquella casa de haya ya están poniendo adornos navideños.- Dijo la otra brujita, mientras los tres miraban una casa cuyo habitante debatía su vida a la orilla del techo tratando de poner focos de colores.- ¿Y bien...no vas a probarlo?-

Zick vio a los demás niños del parque con merengue sobre sus rostros, realmente no sentía ganas de comerlo, pero las caras ansiosas de ambas jóvenes le comenzaron a parecer incomodas, por lo que le termino dando una buena mordida.

El cupcake sabia increíble, el pequeño sombrero era de oblea relleno de nutella y trozos de nuez, el merengue de naranja con toques de limón y chispas de chocolate y por ultimo el pan de moras azules, aunque delicioso era saturante en cuanto a la diferencia de sabores, pero era obvio que el arreglo se comía por separado.

-¡Esto esta increíble! ¿cuando dicen que abre la tienda?.-

-En octubre, 13 de octubre.-

-Una buena fecha para empezar.- dijo Zick

-¡Ahí estas!- Escucho gritar a Helena.

-Helena tienes que probarlo, es lo mejor que e comido en mi vida.-

-¿De verdad Zick...me abandonaste por un cupcake? aaaachhh...hombres.- Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme.-

-Claro Zick, nos vemos mañana.- dijo una de ellas.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió, aunque le parecieron raras aquellas palabras.

De camino a casa tuvo que aguantar las quejas de Helena, de como ya le estaba molestando las burlas de los demás en cuanto a su relación.

-Vamos Zick, lo único que tienes que decir es que no somos novios cuando nos estén molestando, si no fuera por lo que dijo Sooc el día de hoy no me hubiera percatado de que tu simplemente no respondes, yo se que estas acostumbrado a no defenderte pero vamos...esto es demasiado.- Helena choco contra Zick, quien se había detenido frente a la escalinata de su casa, este soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se puso frente a frente de ella.

-No entiendo, ¿cual es el punto de negarlo? ¿no has escuchado que al momento de hacerlo lo afirmas?-

-¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada?-

-Vamos Helena, la idea no es tan mala...-

-¿Quedarte sin hacer nada mientras se burlan de ti se te hace buena idea?-

-No me refería a eso...yo...me refería a la otra cosa.-

-Vamos Zick, se que eres un debilucho pero no estaré aquí para defenderte por siempre.-

-¡¿Defenderme?! ¿te tengo que recordar las veces que te he rescatado cuando tu vida corría peligro?, es por tu imprudencia y tu terquedad y...-

-Bue...bueno, se que me meto en problemas, pero te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga, solo di que no somos novios, ¿es tan difícil?-

-No, estoy harto de seguir tus ordenes, ¿por que siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tu dices? te aseguro que nos dejaran de molestar, simplemente no les hagas caso.-

-¡Zick eres un tonto!-

-COMO QUIERAS...NO LO NEGARE-

-¡ZICK!-

Zick subió corriendo las escaleras y entro a su casa. La comitiva de siempre lo estaba esperando, su madre, padre, los fantasmas de sus abuelos, bombo y los demás monstruos y su gato Timoty.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? escuchamos unos gritos.- dijo con cariño su madre.

-no paso nada.-

-Bueno, cuando pasa "nada" no hay tanto ruido, además siempre tiene que pasar algo.-

-Papá...estoy muy cansado, fue un largo día.-

-Zick si tienes problemas con tu amiga Helena puedes contarnos.- Dijo su abuelo.

-¡Helena no es mi amiga! ella es...es que no...¡SOLO DÉJENME EN PAZ!- Zick se echó a correr a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con la esperanzan de que nadie viniera por un gran rato, eran raras las veces que lo dejaban realmente solo.

Afuera de la casa las dos brujas deambulaban.

-Esto salio mejor de lo que esperábamos, un berrinche de un pre adolescente distraerá a todo el mundo.-

-No faltara mucho para que consigamos lo que buscamos.-

Aquella noche Zick tuvo un sueño bastante raro, soñó que le robaba la llave de la puerta secreta a bombo mientras este dormía, que sacaba una extraña bolsa de quien sabe donde, y en ella ponía todos los Dombox que podía, aquellos contenedores especiales donde dormían a los monstruos más peligrosos eran como adsorbidos por un hoyo negro dentro de aquel bolso. De repente alguien lo llamaba, atraído por las voces recorría la casa a oscuras y ahí estaban, las dos brujitas del parque quienes agradecidas tomaban la bolsa y lo despedían con un beso en la mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió más cansado de lo normal, como si todas las fuerzas se le hubieran ido. Pero aquello no le serviría de pretexto, ahora solo quedaban dos días para las vacaciones y no había forma de que faltara a la escuela. No quería discutir con Helena, de hecho no quería ni encontrársela, de forma que espero en la ventana de su habitación hasta que la vio pasar, bajo las escaleras con hartazgo y se dispuso ir a clases.

-Hasta luego cariño, hazte un lindo día.- le dijo su madre.

-Claro.- respondió irónico, como si aquello fuera a salir bien conociendo lo terca y mal humorada que era su amiga.

A pesar de su negatividad las clases no estuvieron tan mal, como llego más tarde que ella le toco en un asiento diferente, por lo que se ahorro los incómodos silencios entre ambos. De la misma forma, al terminar las clases se quedo sentando esperando a que Helena saliera del salón, con toda calma tomo sus cosas y se encamino a su casa. Pero nuevamente en el mismo punto las mismas personas sostenías esa discusión del otro día.

-¡ZICK NO ES MI NOVIO! de verdad chicos...¿Por que saldría con un rarito debilucho como él?-

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que esperaba, Helena solía llamarlo así de vez en cuando, pero nunca con ese tono ni contexto. Corrió como pudo a la entrada del parque esperando no ser visto; había pasado de estar enojado a estar totalmente triste en un momento. ¿por que todo esto era tan complicado?¿por que Helena era tan complicada? Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las escenas de celos que ella hacia cuando él estaba cerca de otras domadoras de monstruos, era obvio que ella sentía lo mismo.

-¿Un día cansado pequeño hombre?- escucho decir a una voz femenina.

-Vamos, anímate con un cupcake.- le dijo una de las jóvenes que había conocido el día anterior.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo mientras agarraba un cupcake de las manos de la bruja.

-Sabes, lo que a ti de hace falta es llorar...esta bien hacerlo.-

-No voy a llorar...yo soy un chico.-

-Vamos, eso no tiene nada que ver, veras como todo sale mejor luego de comer.-

Zick esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, esa idea de que todo se mejora con comida no sonaba nada bien, pero en ese momento le tranquilizo, y mientras devoraba el pastelillo las lagrimas brotaron solas. Sin decir nada camino lo mas rápido que pudo a casa, no podía parar de llorar y cuando al fin llego nuevamente se topo con sus padres a quienes simplemente paso de largo tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Zick, ¿como te fue?- le pregunto su madre.

Pero el chico no respondió.

-Zick...tu madre te hizo una pregunta.- le reprendió su padre.

Se detuvo en las escaleras, de verdad quería contestar, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Quiso salir corriendo, no quería que lo vieran así, pero apenas dio el primer paso su padre le hizo darse la vuelta teniendo a estos cara a cara.

-Zick ¿que pasa...por que lloras?-

Él se soltó como pudo y corrió de nuevo a su habitación, su madre lo siguió, entro a su habitación y sin necesidad de palabras lo consoló. Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que Zick se quedo dormido.

-Sera mejor dejarlo descansar y darle su espacio, seguramente discutió con Helena, ya se le pasara.- Dijo su madre a los demás, pero sin duda el más preocupado era Timoty, siendo el guardián y tutor de Zick se solía sentir muy culpable cuando este no estaba bien.

Aquella noche tuvo de nuevo aquel sueño extraño, la llave, la puerta, los Dombox, las brujas. En aquel momento se dirijia de vuelta a su cuarto cuando se topo con Timoty. El gato lo miro curioso, era raro verlo fuera de su cama a esas horas y parecía tener algo en las manos.

-¿Que haces fuera de la cama?- pregunto el gato.

-No lo se, ¿que haces tu despierto?- le respondió un tanto atontado.

-¿No sabes a que te levantaste?- dijo ya algo preocupado.

-Claro que se, solo que no lo recuerdo del todo...nos vemos en la mañana.- dijo mientras escondía algo en su espalda y subía las escaleras.

Cuando llego la mañana se sintió aliviado, seria el ultimo día de clase, el principio de vacaciones y de alguna manera no se vería obligado a ver a Helena. Se alisto para irse y se despido de sus padres.

-Recuerda que nos veremos en la escuela, hay reunión de padres, regresaremos todos juntos a casa.-

-Claro mamá.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Enseguida de eso Timoty tomaba la palabra.

-Algo raro le esta pasando a Zick.-

-Se llama pubertad Timoty.- dijo el padre de Zick.

-No, esto va más haya de hormonas y cambios de humor...miren lo que me encontré en su habitación.- mostró a todas la llave. Todos voltearon a ver a bombo.

-No mirarme a mi, bombo nunca la pierde.- Dijo bombo preocupado de que no le creyeran.

-Lo se bombo, la tenia Zick anoche y estoy seguro que venia del sótano.-

-Bueno, Zick suele ir al sótano a ver los Dombox, quizás fue a verlos.- dijo su padre.

\- ¿A mitad de la noche?- comento la madre.

-Bien, saquémonos de dudas y vayamos a ver el sótano.-

Aquello fue una pesadilla vuelta realidad, la cámara de los Dombox estaba casi vacía.

A Zick no le iba mejor en la escuela. Se corría el rumor de que Helena y él habían terminado, ella lo negaba, por lo que todos tenían diversas conclusiones, si las burlas y chismes ya eran molestos la actual situación era mucho peor.

-Helena...¿Que hiciste?¿de verdad esta era tu forma de mejorar las cosas?-

-Al menos lo intento, tu no haces nada.-

-Conozco a la mayoría de ellos desde el pre escolar, se como son, se aburren fácilmente, pero tu...tu los mantienes bastante entretenidos con tus tonterías. -

-Vamos Zick, no soy tan pasiva como tu, a veces solo tienes que hacer las cosas sin pensar.-

\- Y ve lo que causaste, ahora esta peor.-

Maddy y Paty, las dos chicas mas chismosas del salón se venían acercando y al ver la discusión entre ambos no pudieron evitar gritar.

-¡PELEA DE NOVIOS!-

-Que no es mi novio.-

-Entonces ¿ya terminaron?-

-No puede terminar algo que no se a empezado.-

-¿Osea que apenas son novios?...o vaya, la patata nos confunde.- dijo Paty.

-Mejor sería preguntarle a Zick.- dijo Maddy.

Más cuando voltearon este ya no estaba, siendo el ultimo día de clases lo único que los alumnos estaban esperando era la salida de sus padres de las juntas. Por lo que Zick decidió volver a casa dado las circunstancia. Como los días anteriores, volvió a toparse con las brujas, pero estas no portaban ya ningún cupcake.

-Hola- las saludo.

-Hola pequeño hombre.-

-¿Hoy no hay cupcake?-

-No, hoy solamente vinimos a despedirnos, nos has ayudado mucho y queríamos darte las gracias.-

-Nos habías dicho que padecías muchas alergias y ataques de asma, podemos ayudarte con eso.-

-Yo les dije eso...no recuerdo haberlo comentado.-

-No le des importancia...solo ven.- Una de las chicas lo tomo de la cara y con toda tranquilidad lo beso.

En la escuela dos chismosas chicas corrías asía Helena, la jalaban fuera del plantel diciendo sandeces inentendibles.

-Paren ya que no entiendo nada.- Grito Helena.

-Velo con tus propios ojos, tu novio te esta engañando.- dijeron con dolo ambas chicas.

A los ojos de un humano común eso parecía, una chica mayor besando a un niño, pero para Helena que tenia la visión Dom le parecía algo más complejo, era como si aquella chica le estuviera quitando algo a Zick.

-¿Te rompieron el corazón patata?-

-¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí? vayansen de una vez chismosas.-

-Chismosas nosotras.- ambas chicas salieron muy indignas.

-Hey ustedes...no se quienes sean, pero dejen a Zick en paz.-

-Somos las hermanas Gliselda...-

-Y Anastasia.- dijo la chica terminando de besar a Zick.

-Brujas blancas profesionales.- dijeron en coro.

-¿Brujas?...ahora todo tiene sentido, Timoty me dijo que los Dombox habían desaparecido, ustedes hicieron que Zick se los diera.-

-Nosotras no, él fue muy amable en entregárnoslos, ¿no es así?-

-Si, yo se los di.- dijo Zick un tanto atarantado.

-Ya habíamos peleado con brujas, y conocemos sus artimañas, sea cual sea su plan no va a funcionar.-

-¿Tu crees? Con la ayuda de Zick ya lo logramos, ahora solo falta retirarnos.- respondió sonriente Gliselda.

-No...no dejare que se marchen.- Para la sorpresa de Helena era Zick quien le hacia frente.

-¿Y quien lo va a impedir...tú? tu no tienes ningún poder.- Dijo Zick.

\- Este no eres tú, vamos Zick, reacciona.-

-¿O si no que? vas a llamar a mis padres.-

-No necesita hacerlo, ya estamos aquí.- Dijeron sus padres en uni solo.

Zick dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, lo que hizo que las brujas lo imitaran.

-Devuelvan los Dombox ahora.- Dijo el padre de Zick.

-Lo lamento, ya no los tenemos...ustedes los domadores de monstruos son egoístas, almacenan peligrosas bestias cuando saben perfectamente que las brujas las necesitamos para las pociones, te hicimos un favor domador, ahora tienes más espacio.-

\- A mi no me importa que hayan hecho con los Dombox...devuélvanme a mi hijo.- Contesto su madre.

Las dos brujas se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra llegaron a un conclusión.

-Zick...vuelve con tus padres.- Le dijo Anastasia.

-No...si lo hago las atacaran.- le susurro Zick.

-Bien, entonces danos tiempo para salir de aquí.- le contesto con voz baja.

-¡¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO VIEJAS BRUJAS?!- escucharon gritar a Helena.

-¡VIEJAS!- dijeron muy ofendidas.

-A ti también te haremos un favor...parece que tú y Zick no se están llevando bien, ¿hermana?-

-Si...tal vez si no lo vuelves a ver valores a las personas que tienes enfrente.-

-¿Zick...quieres venir con nosotras?-

-¡No Zick...no vayas!-

En esos momentos la cabeza de Zick era un lió, no sabia porque las estaba ayudando, siendo el hijo de un domador tenia que seguir los mismos códigos, las leyes y reglamentos, sabia que había violado varios, pero en cierta manera el sabia lo que hacia; la presión de ver a su padre y a Timoty listos para atacar, la expresión de las caras de Helena y su madre, los problemas después de todo eso, que sin pensarlo realmente dijo...

-Si...me voy con ustedes.-

-¡NO, ZICK!-

Una ráfaga de viento y niebla los cubrió por completo, ya no estaban en el parque, se encontraba viajando sobre una escoba en una noche oscura. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la forma de volver a casa, completamente en sus cabales trazaba planes mentales para hallar una manera de escapar de aquellas brujas. El viaje en escoba se acabo al entrar a una enorme cueva iluminada con el fuego de una hoguera que mantenía hirviendo un liquido dorado, las brujas fijaron toda su atención a la poción mientras él solo se sentaba al fondo de la cueva.

-¿y bien...que piensan hacer conmigo?- pregunto por fin Zick.

-Realmente no planeamos traerte con nosotras.- Contesto Anastasia.

-El hechizo de sinceridad que te dimos en los cupcake ya perdió su efecto.-

-¿Sinceridad?...osea que realmente hice todo esto por que quería?-

-Todos solemos querer cosas con mucha sinceridad, pero sabemos que algunas no son correctas o no las hacemos por miedo, el caso es, nuestra poción hace que te olvides de eso, en tu caso no compartes la idea de otros domadores de intercambiar monstruos o tener la amenaza constante dentro de tu casa, por eso nos diste los dombox.-

-¿Y que harán con ellos? -

-Ya los usamos, en nuestras pociones.-

-Con ellas ayudamos a los enfermos y ancianos en una clínica enfrente del mar.-

-Normalmente utilizamos solo plantas para hacerlas, pero hay varios pacientes que necesitan algo más fuerte.-

-¿Son...como brujas buenas?-

-Así es.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que...puedo irme a casa?-

-Lamento decirte que no.-

-Eh? ¿Por que no?-

-Tu padre de seguro ya le informo a los demás domadores de tu desaparición, nos casaran si regresas ahora, mejor esperemos unos días, ¿no te gustaría saber que haremos con la pocion?-

-Si, sera divertido, caminaremos de aquí a la costa visitando a nuestros pacientes.- Dijo Anastasia.

A Zick le pareció mejor idea, como de costumbre quería saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando y si había hecho algo incorrecto hallaría la manera de solucionarlo. Las dos hermanas no le habían mentido en nada, al pasar los días fueron visitando a diferentes pacientes bastante enfermos, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Daban sus servicios sin pedir nada a cambio, con el pasar de las semanas las brujas le tomaron cariño a Zick y compartieron con el sus hechizos y conjuros, sabían que los domadores tenían bibliotecas repletas de estas, pero la mayoría de las brujas malas. Las brujas trabajaban en una humilde clínica donde ayudaban a las personas a sanar, portaban trajes de enfermeras, de forma que ningún paciente sabia la naturaleza de ambas. Al terminas las vacaciones de verano, Zick fue devuelto a su casa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como paso, él se había ido a dormir en su cuarto en la clínica y cuando despertó estaba en su cama rodeado de su familia. Su madre no dejaba de abrazarlo, bombo y los demás monstruos festejaban a brincos, mientras que muy al fondo a escondido en un rincón Timothy se secaba una lagrima, los abuelos y el padre de Zick estaban más atentos a una carta.

-Zick...¿estas seguro que no te hicieron nada?- pregunto su padre.

-Estoy perfectamente bien...son buenas personas.-

-Y vaya que lo son, nos dejaron una olla de oro y un libro de hechizo como disculpa por lo dombox.-

-Lamento haberme ido.- Dijo Zick.

-No eras tu, fue un hechizo.- le respondió su abuelo.

-Por infortunio para ti las vacaciones de verano acabaron ayer, es hora de ir a clases.-

-¡Acabo de llegar y me mandaras a clases!-

-No te quejes y alístate, no olvides pasar por Helena, a esta muy preocupada todo el verano.-

-Si...como digas.-

Resignado tomo sus cosas y se preparo para salir, se despidió de todos y camino a la casa de su vecina. La cara de Helena se ilumino al verlo y no pudo evitar darle un largo abrazo, de camino a la escuela Zick le contó todo sobre aquel verano y de como las brujas están interesadas en las plantas de su madre para sus pasiones, eso ayudaría tanto a domadores como a brujas. Desafortunadamente la misma comitiva de antes estaba en la entrada del colegio, pero Helena ya había trazado un plan para seguir; psicología inversa, esta vez ella afirmaría todo, de esa forma Zick no tendría de otra más que negarlo.

-Hey, miren...es Helena y Zick.- Dijo Annie bastante animada.

-Llegan justo a tiempo, Annie y yo planeábamos una cita doble solo para PAREJAS, los niños pequeños no podrán ir sin acompañante.- Dijo David haciendo referencia a Sook y Ford quienes solo se cruzaron de brazos.- ¿Zick y Helena les gustaría ir con nosotros?-

-No lo se, ¿Tu que dices NOVIO?-

Zick se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, pero conocía muy bien los trucos de su amiga.

-¿Que tal el jueves Zick?- pregunto Annie.

\- El jueves esta bien.- Dijo sonriente.

-¡ZICK!- Exclamo Helena, pues las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

-¿Para que seguir negandolo?.- Contesto Zick al tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

FIN

Sigo viva, solo perdí la lista donde tenía mis fechas para publicar, eso y que no me puedo pasar todo el día escribiendo XD…ya se, estoy atrasada, una semana más y me recupero.


End file.
